Komui Experiment's
by BestWishes
Summary: Komui had just invented a new weird potion but unlucky for him. All the exorcist have all busy of their own missions. Unluckily for Allen was just arrived early right in time to go to komui's office.What will happen to Allen? You soon will find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

_I'm really a beginner at typing stories so don't comment if you want to if you want just write the comment already. And also this is the first time i made. I'm really bored so i made this._

_**Warning: **__**Beware of my wrong spelling.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**DGM is not really mine. It belong's to Great Katsura Hoshino.**_

_**Summary: **__Komui had just invented a new weird potion but unlucky to him All the exorcist have all busy of their own mission. Unluckily for Allen was just arrived right in time to go to komui's office .What will happen to Allen!? You soon will find out!_

_Komui was waiting for someone to come inside to his office to try his new weird potion. Then Luckily someone knock the door and he said "Come in" In such enthusiasm tone and it was Allen._

_"Oh!? Allen-kun what a wonderful to see you! Please come here and sit down " said Komui in a happy expression._

_"Umm..." said Allen in a shivering way and his thought said 'I have a bad feeling about this' Then he sit down on the couch on the center._

_"I was so sad that Lenalee was on her mission. I miss her." Said komui with Tear's in his eye's crying and shouting Lenalee! Lenalee! I Miss Youuu!!! Please Come Back Home!!! Said Komui over and over again with his annoying scream and cry._

_Allen sweatdrop's and never notice __an injection in Komui's pocket was ready to come out because he only watch Komui's Crying face and Shouting very loud with his annoying voice. _

_Then suddenly Reever came on the Door with a chair, rope tied in his hands, some red Mark's at Reever feet and tape on his mouth with the expression of warning Allen and then Reever said "MPHHHHHHH!"_

_Then Allen notice him with confuse look and completely off gaurd because of Reever intention Ready to asking his question. Then suddenly Komui quickly took his injection with a potion in it of course Jump to Allen and inject it on his neck._

_"Huh?" said Allen with a surprise expression. Then Reever shock and it was too late to warn him. Komui laugh evilly looking at Allen with his Shock expression then suddenly "POOF!!"_

_Allen became a small child with white cat Ear's and a tail. Reever and Komui shock. Then suddenly little Allen-Chan began to asking some question._

_"Huh!? What just happened? Komui-san and Reever-san why are you staring at me?" said Allen with a cute question, Then suddenly Allen notice something strange about himself._

_"So....That's how it work" said komui with his shiny glasses sparkle. While Allen was still confuse and look at Reever with a Red cheek on it looking at Allen. Then suddenly he look down and he finally relies that his body became small and saw his clothes big._

_"KOMUIIII!!! Turn me back to normal right now! Or Else! I will kill you!" Said Allen-Chan with an angry cute child Shouting face. Then suddenly Allen heard his friend's voice chattering and finally open the door Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda saw Allen with a cute white fur cat ear's, a tail and a small boy._

_**To be continue.**_

_**Author's note: "sigh" Did i write bad? Please tell me if it is good or not. Should i continue this? Just tell me ok? I think they forgot to report because of Allen's situation**_

_**What will Lenalee,Lavi and Kanda Reaction will be? If they see his friend turn into a child with white cat ear's and tail? It's so Cute! I'm a catlover by the way XD. Ok! Bye! _^.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **

**Thx for the review's ^_^. I Guess I'll continue this XD.**

_**Warning: Beware of my Wrong spelling**_

_**Disclaimer: -man is really not mine. It belong's to Katsura Hoshino**_

_Lenalee,Lavi And Kanda was staring at Allen-chan the silence began Reever (still in his chair, rope in his hands and tape on his mouth) still silent. Then suddenly Komui break the silence_

_"Lenalee-Chan! I Miss Youuuuu!!!!" Said komui with his tear's of joy running to his sister and hold on Lenalee's leg._

_"Geez.. Brother!" Said Lenalee_

_"Komui-san who's that kid?" Said lavi_

_"Che" Said Kanda going to the couch and sit down. Allen still in silence._

_"That's Allen-kun! His so adorable is'nt it Lenalee?" Said Komui with a Cheerful Expression looking at Lenalee ( Still holding her leg). Then suddenly the black aurora came. Lavi was running going to the couch to back off._

_"Nii-san" Said Lenalee with her scary tone._

_"Yes! Lenalee-chan?" Said Komui with a cheerful tone looking at his cute little sister. Lavi,Reever and allen Sweat Drop's looking at Komui and Lenalee. Kanda was watching at the window in silence ignoring them._

_"Fix Allen-kun right now! Or else! I'll never made you a coffee in 3 months" Said Lenalee with a scary tone._

_"NOOOOOO!!!! I'll never live without your Coffee!" Said Komui with tear's holding his little sister leg on tight._

_"Lavi-san Can you untie Reever?" Said Lanalee with her normal tone began to calming down._

_"Y-Yes!" Said Lavi shivering and did what Lenalee said._

_"Brother Please make an antidote for Allen-kun" Said Lenalee with her Cute face._

_"Yes! I'll do it for Lenalee-chan! Give me 2 month's and Lenalee-chan can you make me Coffee?" Said Komui with a cheerful tone and stopping holding his little sister leg._

_"Sure! When you made an antidote for Allen-kun" Said Lenalee with her happy face._

_"Yeeey! I'm Gonna go now! Have fun!" Said Komui With a Happy Expression and run to his lab._

_Lenalee sigh and look at Allen-kun_

_"Sorry Allen-kun about my brother" Said Lenalee_

_"It's okay Lenalee-san" Said Allen-kun with his child voice and smile. Reever was finally free and he sigh and said " I Guess i better get going now i have lot's of work to do." Reever left._

_Everyone saw Reever left the office and stay silence. Then suddenly Lavi broke the silence._

_"Allen-Chan~ Let's Dress you up!" Said lavi grinning. Allen sweat drop's._

_"Yeah! I'll go check and find a clothes to fit you and go to shopping to buy you new clothe's" Said Lenalee With a happy expression. Allen more sweat drop's. Kanda just "che"_

_"Yuu-chan! Stop che-ing" Said Lavi. Kanda glare at the stupid rabbit and unshred his sword Mugen and pointing at lavi's troat and said" Stop Calling at My First Name Baka Usagi" With his Death Glare And Lavi sweat drop's and run to Lenalee's back and hide and said " Come on Yuu-Chan i was just joking" Sweat Drop's more._

_"You Have death Wish Stupid Rabbit Say Good bye to this world" Said Kanda holding his sword mugen coming closer to Lavi._

_"Kanda! Stop it!" Said Lenalee with her angry voice and kanda was stop._

_"Phew! Thank You Lenalee you save my life" Said Lavi, then at Allen still in silence Allen's thought said ' This is my worst day ever'_

_While at Komui's Lab Komui said " Opps! I forgot to tell the effect of the potion. Oh Weell!" Humming_

_**To Be Continue**_

_**Author's note: Umm...... is it good? or bad? Comment if it is good or bad Please ^_^.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**I Have lot's of free time in this May because my school is over so I'll try my Best to write this FanFic. When the Summer is over their is School T_T. I hate chinese classes XD. Here's Chapter 3.**

_**Warning: Beware of my wrong spelling XD.**_

_**Disclaimer: -man is not really mine. It belong's to Katsura Hoshino**_

_Then at the Black Order. Lenalee was going to his brother's lab to check and watch him to make sure he made an antidote for Allen-kun and ordered Lavi to find clothes for Allen. Lavi borrowed timothy's clothes and it fits well with a cute outfit. ( Think a clothes Allen's wear so Have fun imagining it! ^_^)_

_"Ok! Let's go Allen-chan" Said Lavi smilling._

_"Lavi Don't call me Chan" Said Allen Frowning._

_"Owww! But you look so adorable Allen-chan" Said Lavi._

_"What Ever! and why Ba-Kanda is with us?" Said Allen with his normal child voice._

_"Shut up Moyashi" Said Kanda with his calm voice._

_"My name is Allen A-L-L-E-N" Said Allen Shouting._

_"Che. If i say Moyashi it's Moyashi" Said Kanda. Then the two of them Glared at each other with a lightning. Then Lavi Break the Glaring of those two and began to spoke. _

_Lavi began to Grin and replay what allen word's and said " Yeah.... Why are you with us Yuu-chan?" Looking at Kanda. Then the two broke the glaring. Kanda uese hid Death Glared at the stupid rabbit and unshred his Mugen and point at Lavi's troat. Lavi Sweat Drop's._

_"Don't Call me by my First name Baka Usagi" Said Kanda with his infamous Death Glare at the stupid rabbit._

_"O-okay!" Said Lavi Sweat Drop's. And kanda put away his sword Mugen. _

_Allen sigh and said " Let's go now and eat something Meow"  
_

_"Meow?" Said Lavi. _

_"Huh!? What are you talking about Lavi? Meow" Said Allen and relise what he said._

_"Che. I Guess there is an effect of that potion" Said Kanda._

_Lavi Grin and said " Allen-chan can i touch your cat Ear's if you don't mind?"_

_" Um.. Sure! I Don't mind at all Meow" Said Allen smilling. Lavi Touch Allen's Cat Ear's and began to scratch._

_"Purrrrrrr...." Said Allen. Lavi snicker's and kanda looked at allen's purring._

_"Hahahahah! Allen-Chan Your so cute while purring right Yuu-chan?"Said Lavi looking at Kanda._

_"che" Said Kanda and look at the other way. Allen blush a second and thought something_

_'This is my worst day ever! I Turn into a 6 year's old with a cat ear's and tail. I'm turning into a full fledge cat ' Said Allen's thought crying in despair. and said again in his thought again ' God why are you deserving this to me? what did i do wrong?' Allen began to sob like a real child. While lavi saw Allen's crying._

_"A-Allen-Chan why are you crying" Said Lavi with a tone of panic. Allen still crying and got intention of kanda._

_" Che. It was just stress. Moyashi go to bed. Maybe your just tired" Said Kanda and walk away._

_" Wow. I never knew Kanda worried about you. Your so lucky Allen-Chan" Said Lavi Grinning. Allen still in silence hicking and Lavi began spoke some more._

_"Maybe Yuu-chan is right. You turn into a 6 year old so you need some more rest because you have a rough day. I'll tell Lenalee that tommorow we go shopping to buy you a new clothes buddy" Said Lavi Smilling at Allen and Allen nodd and smiled at Lavi. Lavi and Allen go to Allen's room and Lavi left Allen's room._

_Then Allen began to sleep soundly. Then suddenly Allen's door open._

**To be Continue**

**Author's note: Maybe I'll use some romance what do you think? Please Review! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**I Guess A little Romance Shall work or may be not XD?**

**Warning: Beware of my Wrong Spelling.**

**Disclaimer: -man is not really mine. It Belong's to Katsura Hoshino**

_Then Allen's Door open and it was Kanda. Kanda close the door and came closer to Allen-Chan And saw he was fast asleep he sit down on the bed and scratch at Allen's Cat Ear's And heard a small purr. Kanda blush he never tell everyone at the order and his general that he love's cat. Then Suddenly Allen woke up and sit down with a confuse look and said " Who are you Meow?. Who Am i Meow? Where Am i Meow?"_

_"Moyashi?" Said Kanda with a question._

_"Moyashi Meow? My Name is Moyashi Meow? or Maybe your name is Moyashi Meow? What is it Meow?" Said Allen with a confuse cute look. Then Kanda Thought said ' Maybe is the effect of the potion that he lost his memories"_

_"Che. How annoying" Said Kanda._

_" Annoying Meow?" Said Allen._

_"Your Name is Allen. I'm Kanda. Stupid Bean Sprout" Said Kanda._

_"Hmph! Your not nice Meow." Said Allen_

_"Heh! Thank you." Said Kanda._

_"It's not a complement you know Meow" Said Allen._

_"Who care's it's a complement to me" Said Kanda._

_" I see.... Where Am I? Meow." Said allen with a confuse look._

_"Che!. How Annoying. This is The Black Order Your home" Said Kanda._

_" I see..Meow" Said Allen. Then suddenly Allen's stomach growled very loud and Allen Blush. Kanda sigh and said " Let's go to the cafeteria there's a lot of food there Order as many as you want"_

_" Ok Meow!" Said Allen smilling innocently. Kanda was blush a little and off they go. While walking Allen hold Kanda's hand and Kanda hold Allen's hand back and kanda just "che". Then at the cafeteria Everyone was shock because Allen have a cat Ear's, a Tail and Holding Kanda's hand And Kanda just Ignored them. Allen began to asked some more question_

_" Nya? Why are they staring at us Meow?" Said Allen with a question look_

_"Che. Ignored them" Said Kanda. And Kanda look around and there was no sight of the Stupid Rabbit._

_"Who are you looking for Meow?" Said Allen with a question look._

_"Some Stupid Rabbit" Said Kanda._

_"Stupid Rabbit? " Said Allen with more confuse look._

_"Che! You will soon find out. He Pop's everywhere" Said Kanda_

_"Ok. Meow" Said Allen with another innocent smile. Kanda just blush second and said " Let's go to the counter and order some food" Allen nodd and they go to the counter. Then the Man Show up to the counter like a gay ( Don't know how to describe him sorry XD) And Said " What's your order Kanda?"_

_" The Usual" Said Kanda. And he pick's up Allen up and the gay guy surprise and asked " Allen!? Is that you?"_

_" Yes! Nice to meet you Meow" Said Allen with an innocent smile._

_"Kyaaaa! Your So Adorable I'm Jerry! Your Favorite cook! Order as much as you want! Cutie Pie!" Said Jerry smilling._

_" As Much As i want Meow? Okay!. 20 milk and 30 fish please!" Said Allen with a cute smile._

_" Milk And Fish? Why is that?" _

_"Because I'm a cat Meow." Said Allen with another smile._

_"Stop the Damn asking. Cook now!" Said Kanda a little bit irritate.( Don't know if any wrong spelling here just Asked if any XD)_

_"Okay! Okay! Grumpy "Said Jerry mumble. Then 30 minutes later the cook is finish. Then Finally Kanda Heard A Stupid Rabbit Calling "Yuu! Yuuu! Over here!" Then he Glance at him with death glare and Kanda help Allen to pick up his food finally they are here in Rabbit's Territory and they sit down and put all the food on the table. Lavi Grin, Kanda che and Allen smile_

_" Yoh! Allen-Chan Your alright?" Said Lavi Smilling._

_"Yup! Meow. Umm.. You are?" Said Allen with a confuse look at the Stupid Rabbit._

_" Huh!?" Said Lavi. _

_" I Forgot to tell you Allen lost his memories when he wake up. Maybe it's an effect of that potion Stupid Komui Made" Said Kanda eating his soba. While at Allen finish his food in merely second's._

_" I see... So.." Lavi Grin in second And Kanda saw it and said " So?" with a vein popping ready to kill the stupid rabbit with his annoying grinning._

_"So...Why are you inside at Allen's room?" Said Lavi Smilling at Kanda. Kanda just "Che" And finish his food first. Lavi sparkle and Began to talk to Allen-chan._

_" So Allen-chan I'm Lavi by the way! May i Asked you a question?" Said Lavi smilling at Allen._

_" Sure! Meow." Said Allen smilling._

_" So What is Kanda doing inside your room?" Said Lavi Asking his question._

_"Don't Know...Meow. I Only Remmember when i was sleeping someone touch my Ear's and it was so good Meow. And i woke up it was Kanda" Said Allen smilling._

_"So... Kanda Love's cat" Said Lavi whispered and Grinning at Kanda. Then Kanda heard it And Unshred his sword Mugen pointing to lavi's troat. Lavi Sweat Drop's And Allen run anywhere and never notice Allen was already gone._

_" Don't you dare! Say to anyone but only you! If You said to Anyone You Are going to hell" Said Kanda with his scary tone. Everyone was staring at Kanda and Lavi . Lavi nodded. Then Kanda put down his sword and notice Allen was already gone._

_" Where's Moyashi?" Said Kanda Asking everyone but everyone continue to eating to ignored Kanda because of his dark aurora._

_" W-Wow.. Yuu-Chan. Maybe Little Moyashi-Chan run away from you beacuse your scaring at him. So Good Luck Finding it!" Said Lavi in cheerful voice at the end. Kanda Glare at Lavi and said " Your Coming with me to find Moyashi Baka Usagi"_

_" Whyyy~ me!?" Lavi whined and kanda ignored him holding Lavi's Collar and Kanda Drag Lavi away and everyone stared at them leave and said to their thought ' I Pity at Kanda's Prey. Poor boy. I pray your soul will be rest in peace without regret' then they continue to eat._

_While at Allen. Allen Seem to be lost in unfamiliar places and started to cry then suddenly his ear twitch and heard someone's voice and followed it and fond it was Reever was holding something and Lenalee was talking. Reever was holding a bunch of papper's and Lenalee was talking about something. Then Suddenly Lenalee Began to spoke._

_"You Know Reever-San Allen-kun is so cute with a cat Ear's and a Tail. Don't you think?" Said Lenalee_

_" Umm....Yeah!!" Reever said blushing remmembering Allen-chan. Allen was peeking behind the wall then Reever notice Allen._

_" Allen-Kun? What are you doing here?" Said Reever_

_" Umm.... hick! I'm lost Meow" Said Allen hicking and sobbing._

_"Allen-kun why are you crying?" Said Lenalee_

_" Umm... Kanda-san scared me so i run trought here Meow." Said Allen and began to stop his cry._

_" I See why are you meowing?" Said Lenalee_

_" Huh!? I'm alway's meowing because I'm a cat Meow" Said Allen. Then Suddenly he heard Kanda's voice._

_" There you are Moyashi!" Said Kanda Dragging Lavi._

_" MEOW!" Said Allen Running to Lenalee's back to hide Shivering in fear. Then Kanda run closer to Allen dragging Lavi. Then Lenalee said "Stop!" Kanda stop and look at Lenalee._

_" What is it Lenalee?" Said Kanda._

_" Your Scaring Allen-chan apologize now!" Said Lenalee. Kanda "che" then he apologize from scaring at Allen but Allen forgive him. And Try his courage to come closer to him. Kanda sigh and scratch his cat ear's and allen's started to purring at him._

_" So... Now you found Allen-chan. Can you let me go Yuu-Chan?" Said Lavi. Kanda heard his first name called and Unshred Mugen and point at Lavi's neck (Still holding at him) Lavi sweat Drop's._

_" Kanda-san please let go of Lavi-san Please? Nya? " Said Allen with a cute cat smile. Kanda saw Allen's face (Can't ressist his cute smile charm) And Let go of his prey and "Che" Lenalee notice something change to Kanda and do order's what Allen tell. Then she look at Lavi and Lavi nodded and grin at her and Lenalee smile Reever saw Lavi Grinned and Lenalee's smile so he sweat drop's so he knew something will bad happen to them._

_" Kanda-san can you join us shop tommorow to pick Allen's clothes?" Said Lenalee._

_"Che. No!" Said Kanda looking at the left._

_"Come on Yuu-Chan! Join Us! The more the merrier! Say Please Allen-Chan so Kanda-san will join us!" Said Lavi grinning_

_"Kanda Please? Nya" Said Allen. And Kanda Agree looking at Allen.( Can't ressist Allen's cute face)_

_Then Reever's Thought said ' Sigh Teeneger Have so much free time I'm so jelous' Crying._

_"Reever-san Why are you crying? Said Lenalee_

_"Oh..Nothing. You go to cafeteria right now to eat something I'll watch Komui if his working" Said Reever. And everyone nod and off they go Allen don't mind have a second meal. Kanda was still silence alway's "Che"_

**To Be Continue**

**Author's note: Maybe I'll stop Allen's meowing. But i love meowing because it's cute! Tell me if you want meow or not? Just Tell me in review's XD. And Sorry For Jerry Can't describe him XD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **

**Waaaah! I'm Glad That you Review's I'm so Happy! ^_^ Here's Chapter 5 Hope you enjoy.**

_**Warning: Beware of my wrong spelling.**_

_**Disclaimer: -man is not really mine. It Belong's to Katsura Hoshino! **_

_Then at night Komui sneak out at night to try his new potion again. Komui was going to Allen's Room and knock. And Allen open the door wiping his eye's and said "Huh!? Who are you Meow?"_

_' I See Allen lost his memories this is really a good chance!" Said Komui sparkle. "I'm Komui your Umm.... Uncle!" Said Komui._

_"My Uncle Nya? Ok Uncle!" Said Allen smilling."What are you doing at this time of night Meow?"Said Allen with a question look._

_"You see i want to try my new recipe" Komui said and take out his potion color pink outside his pocket. " This is a Strawberry Milk Try it! Allen-chan" Said Komui Glasses sparkle._

_"Ok! Meow. But after i drink this. Who's My Parent's Nya?" Said Allen with a question look._

_"Um... Your Mother's name is er..um..." Said Komui thinking who's his mother's name he does not want to say Lenalee so He have an Idea " It's Miranda! Yeah Miranda!" Said Komui smilling_

_"Miranda? Meow. And my father Nya?" Said Allen with another question look._

_"It's Krory. Your Father's name is Krory" Said Komui pointing up his glasses._

_"I See.. Meow" Said Allen_

_"Take this Allen-chan~ Drink it! It's Delicious~" Said Komui with an enthusiasm tone. Allen take the potion and open it and he drink it and "POOF!" Komui Nosebleed and feel down Allen became a beautiful girl Long white hair (Still in Cat Ear's And a Tail) His Body became his 15 year's old self and Allen Remmember himself that his a boy fighthing akuma's and all his memories are remmembered He look at Komui unconcious And she feel's his/her clothes tight and look down and saw his chest Allen Blush Run to komui push him back close the door and lock it and go into his bed take his blanket and covered her and shout " Nyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!" Said Allen. Everyone woke up and heard a scream from allen's room. Kanda woke up first and go to Allen's door and it's lock and said "Allen! Open the Door!" Kanda Knock and Allen said " No! Please! Stay Out! Call Lenalee from me! Meow." Said Allen shouting with her girl voice. Kanda was confuse because he heard a girl's voice._

_"Che. Fine Moyashi" Said Kanda luckly Lenalee Came and Lavi._

_"What Happened?" Said Lenalee _

_"Che. Don't know. Lenalee i think Allen's want's you inside his room only" Said Kanda. While Finder's are coming Kanda Glare at them and said " Go to sleep Allen's Fine . If you don't Obey my order's I'll kill you" Said Kanda with a Death Glare and Everyone gulp and go back to their room's. Kanda "che"_

_"Ne. Yuu-chan your scary at night" Said Lavi smilling._

_"Shut up! Your glad that my Mugen is inside My room. Your lucky this time" Said Kanda and look at Lenalee. Lenalee nod and knock at allen's room and said " Allen-kun It's me Lenalee open the door" Allen heard Lenalee's Voice and open the door and Allen take Lenalee's Fast and close the door and locked it. Lavi was so close to see what's inside at Allen but his so quick and close the door and locked. While Kanda "che" Then Lavi and Kanda heard a noise on the Floor and found Komui Unconcious stepping him. _

_"Look Yuu-chan It's Komui sleeping on the Floor with nose bleed i wonder if his alive" Said Lavi_

_" I Wish he was Death" Said Kanda_

_" Your so cold Yuu-Chan~" Said Lavi with a happy tone._

_"Che" Said Kanda ignoring his first name was called. _

_Then at Allen's Room Allen was covered on blanket Lenalee notice Allen have Long White Hair ( Still Cat Ear's and Tail)_

_" Lenalee... Meow" Said Allen with a girl voice,sobbing and his left cat Ear Flop down_

_"W-What is it Allen-kun?" Said Lenalee. " Wow. Allen-kun is so Cute and adorable. And Why Allen's voice sound like a girl?' Said Lenalee in her thought._

_" I turn into a girl Meow" Said Allen wiping his tear's_

_"Huh? But how?" Said Lenalee. ' Wow. I'm Right and i think i know who's doing this' Said Lenalee in her thought _

_" Umm.. I Only remmember that i saw Komui unconcious and look at my clothes tight so i look down i saw my.. Meow"Said Allen with a blush. Lenalee saw Allen's Blush ' Wow. Adorable i wish he look like that forever!' Said Lenalee in her thought _

_" I see i beat my brother later and force him to made an antidite for you" Said Lenalee Smilling._

_"O-okay! Meow" Said Allen Smilling._

_"Wait here Allen-kun I'll go to my Room and pick some clothe's for you" Said Lenalee_

_"But...It's okay when i wear my boy's clothes Meow" Said Allen_

_"No! Your a girl now so you need Girl clothes" Said Lenalee with a little Angry voice._

_"O-Okay Meow" Said Allen Sweat Drop's and though ' I Know Lenalee enjoying this Meow'_

_" Wait here okay Allen-kun?" Said Lenalee smilling_

_"Yes. Meow" Said Allen. Then Lenalee open the door and close it. Then at outside Lenalee notice that Kanda and Lavi Stepping his Brother while unconcious._

_"Yoh! Lenalee-san so what's wrong with Allen?" Said Lavi Smilling_

_" My Brother turn him into a girl but he have White long hair, Cat Ear's and a tail His so Adorable" Said Lenalee squeking_

_" I see..." Said Lavi Grinning_

_"Che! I'm going to my room get my sword" Said Kanda and walk away._

_" Heheheh! This is my first time to see Kanda Forgot his sword" Said Lavi grinning. Lenalee giggle and said " I'm going to my room and pick Allen's clothe's " Said Lenalee and walk away._

_"So It's Komui and me left" Said Lavi and sigh and look at Komui and Grin._

_Then Kanda came holding his sword and Lenalee bought some clothe's Some Nurse,Maid,gown's and etc. While at lavi drawing Komui's Face and finish it with a final touch._

_" Yoh! Lenalee-san you have many clothes there" Said Lavi Smilling_

_" Yeah! I want to try this clothes to Allen" Said Lenalee smilling_

_" Can we go inside at Allen's Room? We want to see Allen wear that" Said Lavi Grinning_

_" Umm Sure! But no peeking at Bathrrom Lavi. Kanda do you want to join with us? Said Lenalee_

_" Che" Said Kanda with a different tone. Lenalee nod and that mean's ' yes'._

_" Lenalee what about your brother? do we need to drag Komui Inside at Allen's Room?" Said Lavi_

_" No leave there. That is his punishment for making Allen-kun turn into a girl. But that's not all that i giving him punishment there are ton's" Said Lenalee Smilling_

_' Wow your an evil girl Lenalee' Said Lavi thought sweat drop._

_"Let's go to Allen's room" Said Lenalee smilling _

_Then at Allen. Allen saw his door was open Lavi saw Allen and said "Strike!" And Allen sweat drop. Kanda was still staring at Allen and Allen notice and blush._

_"What? Ba-Kanda Meow" Said Allen wile blushing_

_"Nothing Moyashi" Said Kanda. looking at the right and "che". Lavi Grin and Lenalee smile._

_"Ok! Allen-kun let's go to your Bathroom and dress you up!" Said Lenalee Smilling at saw Lenalee Holding some clothes and he sweat drop and said " Is that a costume meow?' and more sweat drop._

_" Um.. Lenalee-san i want some normal clothes not a costume's" Said Allen_

_" Ok! Wait here again" Said Lenalee ' Darn! I can't deny Allen's Favor' Said Lenalee in his thought and left the room to pick some normal clothes. While at Allen's room_

_" Wow! Allen-Chan you look so beautiful!" Said Lavi smilling at Allen._

_"Thank You? Meow" Said Allen. And Kanda "che"_

_" Allen-chan~ can i touch your cat ear's again?" Said Lavi Grinning_

_"No! When i come closer to you Meow. you take my blanket Meow"Said Allen with an angry cute voice._

_" Owww~ you figured it out" Said lavi sad 'Darn' said lavi (Thought)_

_"Che! Because your a Pervert Baka-Usagi" Said Kanda_

_" Kanda is right Meow. We already know that your really a Pervert Meow" Said Allen then Allen go to his bed and sit down and kanda to. Lavi was Grinning and said " Hey! Yuu-chan~ You should hold Allen's Cat Ear's" Kanda Death Glared at The Stupid Rabbit Calling his First Name and look at Allen. Allen notice sigh and nod._

_" It's Okay Meow .You have my Permission Meow." Said Allen Smilling. Kanda control his blush and touch Allen's cat ear's and scratch it Allen Purrr. Lavi snicker and Allen ignored Lavi. Then Kanda stop scratching and he stand up and said " I'm going to your Bathroom" And go to Allen's Bath Room and lock it. _

_"I Wonder what's Yuu-Chan doing" Said Lavi Grinning_

_" Don't Know Meow" Said Allen. Then at Kanda. Kanda was blushing and said to his thought ' Why I'm i blushing?' Kanda go to the mirror and look at him blushing and "Che! Annoying"_

_Then Lenalee Came on the door and close it Allen saw Pajama clothes. Lenalee smile and said " Let's go" Then the Bathroom open and kanda close the door. Lenalee was confuse what Kanda's doing inside the Bath Room._

_" Kanda are you okay Meow?" Said Allen with a cute question look. Kanda Blush a second and cough. Lavi saw Kanda Blush because he observe him well._

_" Yeah. I'm Okay" Kanda said and sit down on Allen's Bed._

_"Okay. Glad your not sick meow" Said Allen smilling and stand up and go to the bathroom first and followed by Lenalee and close the door locked._

_" So Are you in love Yuu-Chan?" Said Lavi grinning. Then Kanda heard his first name called and unshred his Mugen and point at lavi's troat but lavi step back and sweat drop._

_"No. Why do i need to fall in love with that Stupid Moyashi?" Said Kanda with a Death glare at Lavi._

_"B-But Yuu-chan i saw you blush" Said Lavi sweat drop then Kanda put down his sword and said " Your Just Imagining thing's Baka Usagi" Lavi Grin. Then At Allen. _

_"Lenalee do i need to wear that underwear? Meow" Said Allen shivering_

_" Of course! Because your a girl now Allen-kun" Said Lenalee smilling_

_" And..a...a...a..a B-Bra Meow?" Said Allen more shivering._

_" Yes! Allen-kun. But At Night when your going to sleep you need to take off your Bra Allen-kun" said Lenalee smilling_

_'Phew! I'm Glad I'll take out that Bra' Said Allen in her thought in relieve"B-But do i have to? Meow." Said Allen Most Shivering and her/his cat ear's flop down_

_"No but's Allen-kun just wear it" Said Lenalee smilling. Allen sigh and close his eye's and wear it. Then 10 minutes later. Allen finally out of the Bath Room. Lavi nose bleed and kanda was staring at Allen. Allen Blush And Lenalee Giggle ( Imagine the Pajama's Allen wear. Sorry but i already have a Imagine Allen to wear but . Don't know how to describe him/her.)_

_"Wow! Allen-chan~ Your so Cute. Right Yuu-Chan?" Said Lavi In a Cheerful tone, wiping his blood on his nose and look at Kanda just Cough with his fist._

_"Um. I Know it's a middle at night Meow. So... You may Leave we need more rest Meow to buy some clothes and Lenalee can i borrowed your clothes when we go out? Meow" Said Allen_

_"Sure! Allen-kun is right we need more rest" Said Lenalee smilled and all agreed. Lenalee Drag Lavi to go out first. And Kanda stared at the girl/boy and said "Night Moyashi" Then close the door. Allen Shock what Kanda said but Allen never notice she/he blush and said " Good Night to Ba-Kanda" Smiled._

_Then at Komui. Komui Wake up with to much Blood on his nose he stand up but have a back ache "Oww! Ow! My Back Hurt's Lenalee-Chan~ Help me" Said Komui whinning. Then Suddenly Lenalee saw his Brother (Still at night and she remmeber that she forgot his brother to pick him up)_

_"Sorry nii-san i forgot about you. I'll Help you out" Said Lenalee smilling at his Big Brother. Komui Began to Cry In Tear's of joy because Lenalee helping him and Said " Thank You Lenalee-Chan~ Your My Angel"_

_" Geez. Nii-san. There are ton's of punishment for you because Allen turn into a girl because of your Stupid potion" Said Lenalee helping his Brother_

_"So What's my punishment Lenalee-chan~?" Said Komui with an Cheerful tone _

_" No More building komurin in 1 month. I Wish in 2 months but i forgive you because you turn Allen into a girl" Said Lenalee smilling at his brother.( The Truth is Lenalee Love to dress up Allen-kun and have a little sister XD)_

_"Hai! Hai! I'll made an antidote in 5 month's if you want" Said Komui and Lenalee Agreed._

**To Be Continue**

**Author's Note: Waaaah! My Stupid Big Brother Disturb me and play a MM ---- Chocolate called MM Race XD. Sorry i Late Upgrade it. And i broke my Finger When my Brother ACCIDENTLY kick me and he said he Knew Kong Pooh! Crazy XD. Hope You Like the Chapter. And Tell Me If You Like Yullen. i decided I'll made a Yullen In this Fanfic. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Hope You Enjoy Chapter 6. Yup! I Know The long the Merrier that's why i continue this I'm Making Kanda and Allen Ralationship Longer Just Forget the Akuma's and Fighting Noah's. It's Annoying So First they enjoy the teenager's life ^_^**

_**Warning: Beware of my Wrong spelling**_

_**Disclaimer: This -man is really not Mine. It Belong's to Katsura Hoshino ------- The Real DGM Owner.**_

_Then at Morning in the Dark Order The Sun is shining the bird's are chirping and finally In Allen's Room she woke up wiping her eye's and she stand up and began 300 push up at her Bathroom Then he heard Knocking and take her towel wiping her sweat and go to the door and open it. it was Lenalee._

_"Morning Lenalee-san. Meow" Said Allen smilling._

_"Good morning to Allen-kun" Said Lenalee smilling_

_"What are you doing at this morning? Meow" Said Allen_

_"Oh! I Bought you some my clothes when we finish eating break fast we go to town" Said Lenalee _

_" Ok Meow. Thank You Lenalee Meow" Said Allen smilling. Taking Lenalee's clothes._

_" Your Welcome. So I better get going now. I need to see my nii-san" Said Lenalee and left. Allen Close the door and go to her Bathroom and lock it. Allen sigh and look at her mirror and sigh again he took the Blind Fold and wear on her eye's taking her clothes off and began to shower Then Minute's Later she already Finish bathing and clothing herself and wear off her blindfold and brush her hair. Allen never knew Brushing her hair is so difficult when she is in a girl mode Then her stomach growled. Then she go out Finally and she saw Kanda._

_"Morning Moyashi" Said Kanda_

_"It's Allen A-L-L-E-N Meow!" Said Allen shouting. Then Suddenly Lavi pop-out- of-no-where and hug Allen and sqeeze his Chest Allen Blush and slap lavi left cheek._

_"OWW! Why the Heck did you do that for?" Said Lavi touching his left cheek_

_"Because your a pervert Meow" Said Allen._

_"You Know you have an amazing cup. Allen" Said Lavi Grinning touching his left cheek. Allen Blush in second._

_"Shut the hell up! Or Else I'll tell Jerry to cook you into a Rabbit soup Meow" Said Allen walking away._

_"Rabbit soup? That's new" Said Lavi Grinning. Then Kanda Cough in fist and walk away and left Lavi alone._

_"Yuu-Chan~! Wait for me!" Said Lavi shouting. Kanda heard his first name was called and unshred his sword Mugen and point at rabbit's troat. Lavi Sweat Drop He was Glad that he did'nt come closer to him._

_"Call me That Again. Your Going to Hell to turn you into a Roasted Baka Usagi" Said Kanda with a Death Glare and Lavi just Nod Kanda "che" And put down his sword Mugen and walk away._

_"Man~ This Tease Turn out to be a cooking show" Said lavi sighing._

_Then at Cafeteria. Allen was going to the counter all the finder's (Accept Toma His to innocent) was looking at the new girl walking to the counter Then Behind the girl was kanda with a Dark Aurora Began to glare at them. Everyone gulped and continue eating._

_"So...Huh!? Allen? Is that you?" Said Jerry_

_"Yup. Meow. Komui Turn me into a girl Meow" Said Allen_

_"I see... When your a girl you look Beautiful And Adorable! So What's your Order" Said Jerry excitedly because Allen was his favorite customer._

_"Hmm..... 10 milk, 5 fish, 20 dango,10 Strawberry milk shake, 10 chiken, 15 steak and can you try 5 Rabbit soup and 6 Roasted Rabbit? Meow. I Want to try it if it is good meow And Kanda his for Usual to" Said Allen smilling at Jerry and Jerry Nodded and left the counter._

_"Hey Moyashi" Said Kanda_

_"Yes? Meow. What is it Ba-Kanda? Meow" Said Allen looking at Kanda behind_

_"Why did you ordered me the Usual? That's My Line Moyashi" Said Kanda_

_" I Know Meow. And Because You alway's eating Soba so i say it first Meow And Beside's your nagging about your turn so i said it Meow" Said Allen smilling at Kanda. Kanda "Che" and turn left with his neck. 45 Minutes later the trail of food was ordered Kanda Take his Soba And saw Lavi waving at them smilling and off they go to the Stupid Rabbit. Kanda and Allen Finally Sit down And put all the food on the table._

_"A-Al-Allen Wh-What is that?" Said Lavi with a shivering tone pointing at the the dish.  
_

_" Oh? That? Meow. It's called a Rabbit soup Meow. And Over There Is A Roasted Rabbit Meow. I Wanna try them all Meow" Said Allen smilling an innocent smile at Lavi then Lavi shiver._

_" If You Touch Any part's of my Body Meow. You will Turn into this Meow" Said Allen Laughing evilly (Dark Allen Mode)_

_' Ne. Allen is Scary' Said Lavi in his thought shivering and sweat drop._

_"Love your Style Moyashi" Said Kanda eating his soba._

_" Thank You Meow. this is My Style for torturing Meow." Said Allen Smilling. In Second's The Desert's Finish and Chiken,fish,Milk and Steak to. Only 5 Rabbit soup and 6 Roasted Rabbit Left._

_"Umm..... Allen-Chan i better get going now Lenalee-san was calling me so Good bye!" Said Lavi Running as fast as possible and left the Cafeteria leaving Kanda And Allen._

_" Hmmm.... I guess he hate's his friend watching when i eating his kind creature Meow" Said Allen Began to eat his soup._

_"Yeah" Said Kanda continue Eating his soba,_

_"Yum! I Never Thought that this Rabbit soup and Roasted Rabbit is so delicious! Meow" Said Allen Smilling._

**To Be Continue**

**Author's note: Sorry the Chapter is Short but in Chapter 7 they all start the shopping ^_^. Love Cat's XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Thank's for reveiw's ^_^. Here's Chapter 7. Hope you enjoy _^.**

_**Warning: Beware of my wrong spelling**_

_**Disclaimer: -man is not mine. It Belong's to Only Katsura Hoshino**_

_Then at Lavi running away looking Behind if those two are chasing him luckily no one chasing him and he bump someone. And Lavi Fall_

_"Oww... Sorry" Said Lavi then he looked up it was Lenalee._

_"It's ok Lavi-san. Here Take my hand's " Said Lenalee smilling._

_"T-Thank's" Said Lavi and He take Lenalee's hand's and stand up._

_"Lavi Let's go to Allen and Kanda it's time to go shopping!" Said Lenalee giggle ( Lenalee look excited because She's Dressing up Allen-kun XD)_

_"Yes! Finally Let's go!" Said Lavi Grinning. Lenalee and Lavi was going to the cafeteria and saw Kanda and Allen on the Training ground._

_" So....What are we doing here again? Meow" Said Allen with a question look._

_" Meditation" Said Kanda. And Began his Meditation._

_"Is it fun for you? Meow" Said Allen with a question look again._

_"..." Said Kanda Ignoring Allen's Question and continue with his Meditation._

_"..." Said Allen looking at Kanda. Then at Lenalee and Lavi_

_" I Think i Decided that we go shopping at the Afternoon" Said Lenalee_

_"Yup! I'm going to those two. See Yah! Lenalee" Said Lavi waving to Lenalee. Lenalee sigh and Decided to go to his brother's office._

_"Hey! Moyashi-Chan~ Yuu-Chan~" Said Lavi shouting walking closer. Kanda Vein pop in his head because he heard by his First Name again and stop his Meditation. He Stand up hold his Mugen Coming closer to the Stupid Rabbit. Lavi was preparing his feet back ward. Allen was watching and sit down on the Grass. Kanda Finally Unshred his Mugen and point at Rabbit's Troat. Lavi Sweat drop._

_" How Many time's Do I Have to tell you! Stop Calling by my First Name Baka Usagi!" Said Kanda with his cold tone._

_"H-Hey Yuu-chan~ I'm just joking around Yah see! And-And" Said Lavi looking at Allen for help. Allen Notice him and Sigh and stand up going walking to kanda and stop._

_"Ba-Kanda. Let go of Lavi Already Meow. Please Nya?" Said Allen with a cute puppy eye. Kanda look at the Moyashi and blush in second Allen and Lavi notice. Kanda cough in his fist and put down his sword go to his spot and began Medidating._

_"Wow! Did You see that Allen-Chan?" Said Lavi looking at Allen. But Allen was looking at Kanda and Blush. Lavi saw it and Grin_

_"I Guess i better get going now Moyashi-Chan~ I Have lot's to do. See yah!" Said Lavi and run away._

_'W-Why Am I Blushing for? Meow' Said Allen in her thought blushing. Then at Kanda. _

_' What the Heck! My Heart is Pounding so Fast Damn it!' Said Kanda in his Mind._

_' I'm I Falling In Love with Moyashi? No! It Can't be! No! No! Wait! Stay Calm. I can't be panic it's not my style' Said Kanda in his mind _

_' Inhale. Exhale' Said Kanda In his Mind. While at Allen Looking at Kanda And Blush Some more._

_' Kanda is so Kawaii Meow. Hey! Did i say Kanda kawaii Meow? No It Can't be Arghhh!' Said Allen in her thought._

_' But I Can't Stand staring at him! Meow. God Why are you giving some people a Handsome,cute and hot face? Meow.' Said Allen in her thought. Then at Kanda._

_' Darn! My Heart Beat's Fast. Damn it! I Wonder what Allen's Doing' Said Kanda( Still Inside his Mind) and open his left eye's and saw Allen Staring at him blushing. Kanda Close his eye's shut._

_' Damn it! She's Still here! And Blushing to! And-And Kawaii! What!? Did i say that? No! My Heart beat's a lot Faster now. No! Darn! Darn! Darn! Slow down stupid heart!' Said Kanda in his Mind. Then at Allen_

_' His so cute and dreamy Meow. I Wish i can kiss him Meow.' Said Allen in her thought. Allen close his eye's going closer and closer to Kanda's Face. Then at Kanda._

_' Huh!? Someone's Breathing on my Face. I'll kill him if that is Baka Usagi' Said Kanda In his Thought and open his both eye's and it was Allen coming closer and closer to Kanda's lips. Kanda Blush._

_" M-Moyashi What the heck are you doing?" Said Kanda with a calm voice and the blush was gone in minutes. Allen Open her both eye's and saw Kanda's Face near her. Allen Run away as far as possible. Sit down and shaking._

_" Go-gomenasai!! Meow!" Said Allen Blushing. Kanda Sigh Stand up and walk closer to Allen._

_" Stand up Moyashi. Maybe your just hungry" Said Kanda in a calm man voice._

_" Here take my hand's" Said Kanda Looking at Allen._

_"Th-Thank You! Meow" Said Allen Blushing and take Kanda's hand and stand up but Trip and both fall Allen was on top of kanda and Accidently Kiss. Both Blushed. Allen was Got off of Kanda And turn_

_"So-Sorry Meow" Said Allen with more Blushed. Kanda Stand up_

_"Heh! Your Kiss taste Good. I Hope I'll taste it again" Said Kanda and walk away coolly. Allen Blushed and touch her lips and chunkle._

_The Two Never Knew Lavi was Behind the Wall and record it._

_" Heh! Lucky i got in time to record this Video Thank's Timcanpy" Said Lavi Grin and Timcanpy flew away to go to Allen's Room._

_" I'll Watch it Again and Again Maybe I'll Tell Lenalee About this" Said Lavi Grin and Walk away and began to whistle._

_**To Be Continue**_

**Author's Note : Sorry Not in The Clothing Store that i said in Chapter 6. But i Promise it will be at Chapter 8 i Think. Hope You Like My Chapter 7! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **

**"sigh" My House is so noisy i can't conceintrate T_T. So I'll Update once but when i have Good Mood I'll try twice XD. Hope you Enjoy Chapter 8 ^_^.**

**Warning: **_**Beware of my Spelling. I Repeat Beware of my wrong spelling Thank You.**_

**Disclaimer: **_**Katsura Hoshino is the real creator of the -man ^_^. I Was so glad i was Young to watch -man ^_^.**_

_Then at Kanda's room. Kanda was on his bed sigh and stand up go to his lotus Flower and touch._

_' Keep cool and stay calm kanda. Remmember we're going to shopping to buy Allen's clothes. But why can't borrowed Lenalee's instead of buying?' Said Kanda inside his mind. Kanda sigh ' Girl's those day's are so annoying' another sigh. Then At Allen. Allen was walking happily humming. Then Suddenly Allen saw Lenalee and Lavi talking. Then Lenalee notice Allen and smiled at her. Allen smile back and walk to Lavi's back but Lavi was continue talking._

_" Lenalee Let's go watch! Come on! Let's go!" Said Lavi grinning_

_"Umm.... La-" Said Lenalee but lavi take Lenalee's hand's not continue to talk and going to his back. Then Suddenly Allen was on the Front._

_"Huh!? Allen-chan~ What a surprise to see you!" Said Lavi Grinning nervously_

_" So... Can i Watch to Meow?" Said Allen right white brow up._

_" Um.. Err... S-Sure! B-Buddy" Said Lavi nervously_

_" Hmm... Lavi Are you Hiding something Meow?" Said Allen _

_"N-No! I-I'm N-not Hiding at all! Allen chan" Said Lavi smilling nervously._

_" Are you sure Meow?" Said Allen_

_"S-Sure! I'm 100% Sure I'm not hiding" Said Lavi with a nervous look._

_" Why are you nervous Meow" Said Allen_

_" Um.... Be-Because You Eat My Friend Rabbit. Allen-Chan" Said Lavi nervously._

_" Oh... I see.. Meow. But I'm not believing you Meow. So I'll asked Lenalee instead Meow" Said Allen_

_" Lenalee-san What is Lavi was saying when you talking to him? Meow." Said Allen._

_"I-I Don't know Allen-kun" Said Lenalee smilling nerviosly._

_" I See. Ok! I Better get going now Meow." Said Allen turn, walking slowly and heard a "Phew!". " But!" said Allen. Lavi and Lenalee startle and got intention to Allen When she/he said "But". "Lavi-san if you don't say everything Meow. I'll eat your comrade rabbit's Friend's Everyday in order Meow." Said Allen turn to lavi and give a cute cat smile innocently and got turn back and walk away with her tail back swish side to side and began to humming happily. Lavi pale and Lenalee confuse what Allen said "Comrade Rabbit's Friend"._

_' Man! Girl Allen is so Evil! But cute and beautiful when smilling' Said Lavi in his thought Blush in second and began to sweat drop._

_" Lavi-san What can you do? Can we tell her that you caught a video in tim?" Said Lenalee._

_" Of Course not! i Caught Yuu-chan and Allen-chan blushing on video but when I get caught by those two they going to kill me!" Said Lavi shaking Nervously. Lenalee giggle and said " Good Luck with that Lavi. I Pray for your survival. I Better get going. I'm going to Brother's Office and made some coffee because I Order Him that figure the formula first for an antidote for Allen-kun" Said Lenalee and walk away and wave good bye to lavi._

_" I'm Doom in the future. Oh Well! Future is far more away i think" Said Lavi. Then at Allen._

_" Oh! I Forgot to tell Lenalee that it's almost Afternoon Meow" Said Allen and turn back but bump at the raven hair teenager._

_"Moyashi. Where's Lenalee? I Want to know how much time left. I'm being Impatient Already for waiting" Said Kanda_

_" It's Allen Ba-Kanda! Meow. And I Don't know that's why I'm going to asked lavi Meow" Said Allen_

_"Che. Let's go" Said Kanda and walk away first._

_' Geezz.' Said Allen and run to kanda to catch up. While walking everything seem so quiet too quiet then Suddenly Someone pop at behind Allen Kanda notice and turn fast. unshred his Mugen quickly and Point at someone's Troat and it was a Stupid Rabbit._

_" Wow Wow wow!! Yuu-chan~ Don't kill me!" Said Lavi smilling, sweat drop and walk backward a little._

_" Che. You DIE Here Saying by my First Name Baka-Usagi!" Said Kanda glaring coldly at the Stupid Rabbit. Allen turn and saw Lavi Running very fast. Kanda "Che'ed"_

_" Um... Ba-Kanda now Lavi was Running Because of you Meow. Now we go Rabbit hunting and bring him here and ask Lenalee Where is she Meow" Said Allen_

_"Che. Hate Rabbit Hunting. Maybe Lenalee was in Stupid Komui's Office bringing coffee" Said Kanda and put back his sword on his waist ' I Wish the Rabbit Hunting was for Killing' Said Kanda smilling in his thought_

_"That would work meow. Maybe the Rabbit season is cancel Meow. Let's go! Meow" Said Allen Swishing her tail backward,forward and side to side smilling while walking and Humming with a cute Meow Tone. Kanda "Che'ed" And walk together with Moyashi._

_' His Cute voice was so beautiful to hear' Said Kanda inside his thought_

_' No! No! No! Sooner or later I myself will lose control and be friend with the moyashi cat. Darn! I Wish i Meditate some more. Stay Calm Kanda Stay Calm. Remmember your Yu Kanda cold to other's.' Said Kanda in his thought and stay calm and look at the cat moyashi humming with a happy tone._

_" Moyashi cat. Are you happy that Lenalee dressing you up some weird clothes?" Said Kanda. Allen stop walking and freeze. kanda stop walking to and look at the Freeze Stupid Bean Sprout cat._

_" Ugh! I T-Think I-I'm sick meow. You go ahead Kanda and I'll go to um.. Find Lavi! Meow." Said Allen Nervously. And Walk away a little faster with her opposite direction but Kanda hold Allen's Hands. And Allen turn But Suddenly Kanda kiss her nose. Allen blushed._

_" Don't Worry Moyashi cat. I Know Every Dress look good at you. I Don't Hate it" Said Kanda with a smirk.( He can't smile smile so i use smirk to smile or chunkle I Think Kanda's smile never practice) ' Darn! I Lost Control now. That's why i'm so Darn Impatient to see Allen's Wear when we go to the clothing store' Said Kanda in his Thought. Allen Blushed and nodd to Kanda. Kanda still hold Allen's hands and walking forward to Komui's Office. Lucky to Kanda that no one's here but the two of them. Then at Allen. Allen still blushed because of Kanda's word and he is not kanda anymore but he feel's still kanda with him with a different personality and kanda's hands are warm. Allen slowly to fell in love with Kanda. I hope Kanda love Allen's back to. Allen wish to stay close to him for-ever._

_' God! Now I'm Totally in Love with Kanda. But I Can't Love him back because I'm a boy' Said Allen and touch his Left hand on her chest and heart pounding very fast and still blushing like Crazy! His Right Hand was holding by Kanda's hands. Allen was just staring at kanda with a Cute Beautiful Shy Face with blush. Then at Kanda. Kanda saw Allen Staring at him with a Cute Bautiful Shy Face with blushed. Kanda blush and Allen notice and smile at him with a blush on. Kanda "Che'ed" Look forward and Blush. Allen Giggle A Cute Giggle Voice. Then The Two was Standing on Komui's Door._

_" Now Moyashi cat. Stop Blushing okay?" Said Kanda and began to calm down and the blush was already gone and stop holding Allen's hand._

_" Ok Meow." Said Allen said with a smile and now the blush was already gone. Kanda Kicked the door and the door was open. Lenalee was shock it was Kanda who kicked the door. Lenalee run to them._

_"Kanda just knock the door not kick it" Said Lenalee with an angry voice._

_"Che" Said Kanda._

_" Lenalee-san it's almost Afternoon let's go Shopping Meow" Said Allen._

_"Sorry Allen-kun but Maybe Tommorow I Promise I'm quite busy Today" Said Lenalee with a apologize look. ( But The Truth is Lenalee want's to watch Lavi caught on video)_

_" It's Okay Meow. Tommorow is fine Meow" Said Allen Smilling_

_" Che. Moyashi Cat. I Better Get going now to Medidate" Kanda walk away and left._

_" Ok! And It's ALLEN! Meow" Said Allen shouting_

_" Lenaleeeee-Chan~ Need more Coffee!" Said Komui with a cheerful tone. Working a Papper Work. Reever was watching over him to look if Komui Made a Komurin Robot._

_" Ok! Nii-san!" Said Lenalee._

_" I Better get going now Allen-kun" said Lenalee_

_" OK! I Better get going to. To Eat something Meow" Said Allen. Lenalee nodd and walk to his brother and Allen Left._

_" It Seem's Allen-kun was so Happy when he came here" Said Lenalee smilling and pouring some Coffee_

_" Yeah! Yeah! Lenalee-Chan Can i Watch the Video to? " Said Komui Happily_

_" Yes! Of Course! But You need to finish your papper work first nii-san" Said Lenalee_

_" Darn! I Thought I Escape" Komui Whinned. Lenalee Smiled and Reever at Allen. Allen was Walking and saw Lavi walking._

_" Lavi-san! Meow" Said Allen Smilling. Lavi Look at Allen and smiled back and run to Allen_

_"Hey! Allen-Chan~ You Look Happy today" Say Lavi Grinning_

_" Yup! It's My Best Day Ever! Meow" Said Allen smilling_

_" Wow! Allen-Chan. You act like a Real Girl today" Said Lavi. And Allen Blushed._

_"No I Am Not! I'm a girl on the outside and a boy in the inside my feeling's are the same Lavi Meow" Said Allen Blushing. Lavi Grin._

_"I See..." Lavi said Grinned more._

_" I Better get going now Meow. I'm going to the cafeteria to eat but don't worry I'll never eat Rabbit soup and Roasted Rabbit this Afternoon today Meow" Said Allen with a smile. Then Allen started Walking and trip and Fall again and Accidently Kiss Lavi. Lavi Blushed and Allen to. Allen push lavi._

_" S-Sorry!" Said Allen blush and run away. Lavi look Allen running and soon disappeared. Lavi Blush more and his heart began to beat fast._

_' Wow! What a Sweet kiss. Hey wait a Minute! Oh Man! My Heart beat's faster and faster. And That was my first kiss!' Said Lavi in his Thought._

_' Did i Fell in love with Moyashi-Chan? She's so cute, Beautiful,Pretty and Adorable girl she is my real type. I Wish I can kiss her again' Said Lavi in his Thought Blushing touch his left chest and heart pumping very fast! And Walk again whistling with his happy tone going to cafeteria to watch his little Moyashi-chan eat her Food. Then at the Cafeteria. Allen ordered his mountain of food on the tray put all his food on the table and began to eat. Kanda ordered his soba but first he need's to watch Allen Eats and then Lavi Came and sit down Beside Kanda and sigh. Kanda look at Lavi Sighing looking at his Moyashi cat_

_" Hey! Don't you dare look at my Moyashi cat while eating" Said Kanda with his angry voice_

_" Excuse me! She's Mine Yuu-chan" Said Lavi Glared at Kanda for the first time._

_" No! She's Mine Back off!" Said Kanda with his man angry voice and stand up._

_" No! She's Mine and you back off!" Said Lavi and stand up and used his angry voice ( Like a Mother). The Two Glared at each other for the first time. Allen Finally finish her food and look at his friend's Glaring each other for the first time to Lavi. Allen Stand up and go to his Friends._

_" Could you guy's cut it out? Meow. You to are so noisy Meow" Said Allen with a cute angry voice and walk away to go to her room._

_" Now she's mad at us! Because of you!" Said Lavi yelling at kanda._

_" Shut the Yelling Baka Usagi i'll slice you half with my Mugen" Said Kanda_

_" Yeah! Yeah! For now on we're Love Rivals When Allen Fall in me I win when Allen Fall from you you win" Said Lavi And Kanda "Che'ed" All the Audience was so surprise that Kanda and Lavi was in Love with Allen. The Rival just Began._

_**To Be Continue.**_

_**Author's Note: Hahahah! I Used Laven and Yullen. They Fight for Love! Whoooo!!! I Get Excited with this Hope you Enjoyed the Battle of Love XD. I Hope You all like my Idea Please Review ^_^.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:**

**Hahahah! Thx HinLove but sometime's I Make a wrong spelling sometimes. That's why i Read my Story First to check any of my wrong spelling's and change it but sometime's i re-read some more. ^_^ And Thx For All Reviews Maybe I Put Tyki on it if You all wanted to. The More The Merrier And More Headache's I Think but i don't think i have any headache when i started this story XD. Ok! Good Mood now my 2nd Updated Whooo! Im Really Good Mood Today Because I'm Happy some reason XD. On To The Story ^_^**

_**Warning: Beware of my Wrong Spelling.**_

_**Disclaimer: -man is not really Mine I Only Own this Fanfic. But still not mine. It Belong's to the Great Katsura Hoshino The Only. ^_^.**_

_Then at Morning. Allen wake up early. She look the clock it was only 4:30 A.M She yawn and go to her bathroom to 300 push up then she's Finish. She took her towel and wipe her sweat and go to the bathrrom to take a shower. She Dress up comb her white long hair and her cat ear's and her tail. She look at the clock it's 5:45 A.M. Allen never knew Girl's take time to fix their self that long. Then she open the door to go to the cafeteria Alone. Then at the cafeteria. She go to the counter and ordered a mountain of food then 50 mintunes later the cook has finally finish then Lavi pop-up-of-no-where was on front of Allen's path. Lavi smilled._

_"I'll Help you out Allen-Chan~" Said Lavi smilling at Allen._

_"Thank you lavi-san Meow" Said Allen smilling. Lavi Help Allen find a seat and the tray of food's to. He Also Help her put all the food on the table. Allen Thank him and smilled. Lavi Blush because of her cuteness._

_"Ok! Allen-Chan~ I Better get going now. Call me if you need help" Said Lavi. Allen nodd and smiled at him and waved good bye to his Best Friend._

_'Wow! Lavi seemed so nice to me today Meow. I Wonder why Nya~?' said Allen in her Thought. Then at Kanda. Kanda saw everything what lavi did. Lavi came closer to Kanda and Whisper "Beat that Yuu-Chan". Lavi Tongue at Kanda and run away very fast. Kanda growled at Lavi and go to the counter and ordered his Usual Meal. Go to the table where Allen eat's and sit down and began to eat. Allen finished her food._

_" Morning Kanda Meow" said Allen Smilling. Kanda stare at her. And look at her Beautiful white long hair, Fluppy white cat ear's, Cute white Tail, Pretty Pale skin, Shiny Grey eye's and Last her Beautiful Face. She is like A Hime in the novel She is Perfect._

_" Umm..... Kanda? Meow. Are you there? Meow. Hellow?" Said Allen snapping his finger's. Then Kanda snapped and began to eat his soba and finish it fast. with last gulp of soup he stand up._

_"Moyashi cat. can you practice with me?" Said Kanda_

_"Sure! Meow. we have lot's of time after Shopping Meow. And My Name is Allen Meow" Said Allen smilling. So The Two walked together to the training ground. Then at the Training Ground._

_"Moyashi cat I'll attack you dodge ok?" Said Kanda _

_"Sure! Meow." Said Allen. So Kanda Attack and Allen Dodge fast. Kanda used Faster and Allen Dodge Faster. Then Kanda used his Fastest attack and Allen dodge it. Then at Lavi. Lavi was Behind the wall and saw Kanda and Allen Practicing but they doing fast and Lavi cant see the attack of Kanda and Lavi surprise Allen Merely Dodge all the attack of Kanda. Then Suddenly Allen trip and fall again on the Awkward Position ( Forgot to tell you Allen used a Mini Skirt Xd) Kanda and Lavi Shock that Allen trip but luckily for Lavi he saw Allen's Pantie then "STRIKE!"_

_"Here take my hand's Moyashi cat" Said Kanda_

_"Th-Thank You. Meow" Said Allen blushly Remmembering the kiss accident. Allen take Kanda's hands. Once More and it was warm so warm. Allen stand up and clean her mini skirt and sigh ' Lenalee Why do you alway's pick a miniskirt's? Meow. I Alway's wear it in 3 day's when i turn into a girl Meow. Then Lenalee came and walking and saw Lavi watching at Kanda and Allen and Heard Lavi Mumble. Then Lenalee came closer to Lavi_

_" Hi Lavi!" Said Lenalee smilling. Lavi Jump_

_" Man! Lenalee you scared me" Said Lavi._

_"Opps! Sorry" Lenalee giggle_

_"So Is it ready yet? The Shopping?" Said Lavi._

_"Yeah! That's why i came here to tell you. But I'm Lucky you already fond Allen and Kanda" Said Lenalee talking to lavi and peek at Allen and Kanda doing._

_" Ok! I'll Tell them" Said Lavi and walk to the center and shout "ALLEN!!! YUUU! LENALEE SAID WE"RE GOING!!!"_

_"Tsk! Stupid Rabbit shouting at this Morning"said Kanda vein popping. Allen giggle._

_" Lavi is Lavi Kanda so you won't change him when you ordered it Meow."Said Allen smilling_

_"Che. Your Right Moyashi cat" said Kanda looking at Allen. Allen notice that Kanda was looking at her._

_"Is there a problem on my face Nya~?" Said Allen_

_"Nope." said Kanda. then at lavi. Lavi Breath in very long and said " YUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!! ALLEN!!!!!!! LET"S GO!!!!!!" shoutly. Kanda was irritate calling by his First name ready to kill the Stupid Rabbit. When he kill's him no more Rival Kanda chunkle. Allen Heard him and saw Kanda's Eye's in full of irritation of the Rabbit ready to kill and also She saw Kanda's hand on his sword ready to draw and point at the Rabbit's neck ready to kill fast. Allen spine Allen hold Kanda's hand and Kanda look at Allen. When Kanda saw Allen's eye's it said ' Don't kill lavi Please? His our Friend Meow' Kanda sigh and nodd. Allen smile and let go Kanda's hands._

_"Let's go Meow." Said Allen. Kanda nodd and off they go to the Town!. Then at the clothing stuff Lenalee pick all Allen's clothe's some pant's and some mini skirt's Lenalee and Allen smile and pick some more while at the two boy's sit down on the couch next to entrance._

_" Wow... Allen and Lenalee are happy to go shopping and fired up" Said Lavi Sweat Drop._

_"Che. That's why Girl's are annoying" Said Kanda._

_" So...Do you give up Allen now?" Said Lavi grinning and look at Kanda. Kanda was irritated at Lavi's Grinning face_

_"No!" Said kanda_

_"Oww.... I Thought you said Girl's are annoying" Lavi whinned._

_"Shut the Whinning Baka Usagi and I Don't want to give you Allen from me" Said Kanda. Lavi sigh ' I Guess he never give up. His a tought Rival' Said Lavi in his Thought and sigh again. Then Lenalee Run to them._

_"Lavi! Kanda! Hurry! Look at Allen she is so beautiful" Said Lenalee giggling. The two stand up and follow at Lenalee._

_" Lenalee-san Why do i have to dress like this Meow? Lenalee-sa" Said Allen and open the curtain and saw the two boy blush. Allen wore a Wedding veil flower's design with a cat ear's and a long White hair it match the color and a Beautiful white wedding gown and Some bequet she hold. She wore a Make-up. Allen Blush and Much cuter and Beautiful ( Sorry if you don't understand what i describe. I'm Failed to describe thing's T_T) Lavi nosebleed a little and wipe it off and Kanda was still staring at her._

_' She Look's Beautiful like a Beautiful hime. Her smile is sweet her eye's like a shining star. She dance everywhere turning around laughing about fun. She's My Only Light' Said Kanda in his Mind ( Um... How should i describe it. i Think that's Kanda's word when he think's about Allen. I Wonder who teach him about romance? XD)_

_" You Look Beautiful Allen" Then the sound of man voice appeared everyone panic and look at behind it was Tyki._

_"TYKI!" Said Everyone_

_" Heheheh! Pleasure to meet you my beautiful hime" Said tyki bowing. Allen Blushed Lavi,Kanda and Lenalee activated there innocence._

_"Wow! Wow! Wow! I Did'nt want to hurt you all. I was only joining you two boy's" Said Tyki_

_"We?" Said Lavi and Kanda. Tyki nodd_

_"It was a challenge you know-"Tyki was caught on his mouth by Kanda and Lavi's hand and said "SHH" Tyki nodd. Lenalee and Allen was quite confuse right now. Then there innocence was De-Activated (Except Lenalee but she was to. She De-Activated her Dark Boot's)_

_" Um... We need to talk on private Matter's please. And Excuse us Girl's" Said Lavi Grinning the girl's nodd. Allen was on the Curtain to change her clothes back. Then at the Boy's private talk._

_"So You Want to join us in the love fight?" Said Kanda. Tyki nodd_

_"So How do you know we're Love Rival?" Said Lavi raising his left brow_

_" I Go to the Wall to see and heard you two talking Rival" Said Tyki. ' That's Why the presence seem strange back there' Said Kanda in his thought_

_" Ok! For now on we protect Allen and Fight for love!" Said Lavi Shouting_

_"Shut the Shouting You Baka Usagi! Or Someone else might heared you!" Said Kanda irritated_

_" Oh! You Know Why I Like Allen?" Said Tyki Grin. The two boy's look at Tyki in curious._

_"It's Because one time on Morning I Accidentally Go to Allen's Bath Room and Saw her Body in Perfect Shape" Said Tyki. Lavi Imagine it and nose Bleed but Kanda was Blushing controlling his Blood on his nose. Tyki Sniker's of the two's Reaction. ( It seem they Became friend's than Rival's Don't Worry There is the time when Romance Came and Some Friendship XD)_

_**To Be Continue.**_

_**Author's Note: I Don't Know if Tyki is a pervert or not XD Tell me if he is a Pervert like Lavi or Just a getleman. Hope you like the Chapter Review and tell me what you thought XD.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **

**"Sigh" Sorry I Forgot to Upgrade this. I'm watching any anime's in you tube. I Kidda miss those old anime's i already finish it. So i watch it over again. But when i watch it again i kidda don't remmember anything but i remmember a little bit XD. Wow! kidda deja vu XD. Ok! On To the story sorry for the waiting ^_^. But I'm not finish watching anime yet XD.**

**Warning: Beware of my wrong spelling. Thank You! ^_^**

**Little Allen Cat: Thank You for the review's Nya! "Bow"**

**Kanda: Wow.... Moyashi cat is so cute wearing a kimono with a cat ear's and a tail "Blush"**

**Lavi: Um.... Yuu-chan are you blushing?**

**Kanda ignored lavi for saying his first name but still staring at the cute catboy.**

**Lavi: YUU-CHAN!! Hellow!?**

**Kanda was snapped off and heard his first name was called and Death glare for the Baka Usagi. Lavi gulp ready to run. Kanda Unshred his sword Mugen. Lavi began to run.**

**Kanda: Oh!? You can't run forever Baka Usagi!**

**Kanda chase the rabbit and finally caught behind the rabbit**

**Kanda: Caught you! Go to hell Baka Usagi! Now Die!**

**Lavi: Eep! "still running very fast"**

**Then at little allen cat. Allen-chan and tyki was having some tea. relaxing. Allen-chan take a sip.**

**Little Allen cat: So.. Who's saying the disclaimer Tyky-san?Meow. "sip"**

**Tyki: "sip" Hmm.... We have no choice then. I'll saying the disclaimer. "Stand up" The Author don't own -man. Hope You Enjoy the chapter. "Bow"**

**Kanda: Kaichu Ichigen!!**

**Lavi: Waaaaah!**

**"Boom!"**

**Little Allen cat and Tyki: " Sweat Drop"**

_Then at 4:30pm. The five of them decided to walk places. Everyone became silence because the four of them was having an uncomfortable walk because of the noah walking with them (accept Kanda because his walking normal. A bit irritated because there was a new love rival)_

_"So Allen-chan wanna date with me tommorow?" Said Tyki holding Allen's right hand and kiss it. Allen blush while Kanda and Lavi became extremely mad. Lenalee was watching at those boy's and smiled._

_"Ok! Allen-Kun i better get going to buy something for Nii-san. Bye!" Said Lenalee running and wave good bye at them. Tyki grinned because he remind her as Road. Allen was a little panic because she/he does not know what to do and remain calm.( Allen already knew that Lenalee left her alone leaving the 3 boy's at her/him)_

_" So is that a yes or a no?" Said Tyki. Kanda and Lavi was watching and irritated so much._

_"S-Sorry Tyki-san. Meow. I Can't have a date because i'm not ready yet. Meow" Said Allen. Lavi was so Happy because Allen not accept Tyki's date. While Kanda just smirked at Tyki. Tyki saw Kanda smirked and glare at him. But kanda was not effected by Tyki's glare._

_" Oh.. I'm a bit sad but maybe next time. Oh!? look at the time it's dinner time. I Guees i better get going now Kitty" Said Tyki and wink at Allen. Allen blush a little Then the door appeared. Tyki opened the door and turn to Allen._

_" I'll see you tommorow my little kitty" Said tyki smilling at allen. Allen was a little bit blush again with unknown reason. Then Tyki dissapeared._

_" Allen-Chan! Why are you blushing?" Said Lavi with an angry look._

_"Umm.... Don't know Lavi. Meow"Said Allen smilling at Lavi. Then Lavi forgot how angry he was because of Allen's smile_

_" Ok! Allen-Chan i better get some drink's" Said Lavi smilling._

_"Ok! Meow. I better walk a little if there is a park here Meow." Said Allen. Lavi nodd and walk away. Kanda just stay silence and followed Allen._

_" Moyashi cat. It's this way" Said Kanda_

_" It's Allen! Ba-Kanda! Meow." Said Allen a little irritated about kanda._

_" Don't Call me that Moyashi" Said Kanda with a calm voice._

_" Are we their yet? Meow." Said Allen_

_"Just follow me Moyashi cat" Said Kanda._

_"It's Allen! Meow"Said Allen Followed Kanda running because Kanda was running too fast._

_" "pant" "pant" Your a little to fast Kanda. Meow. So what's the hurry? meow." Said Allen pantting_

_" "Sigh" Your Slow" said Kanda and lift Allen up in his Arm's. Allen blushed._

_" L-let me down! I can walk! Meow" said Allen blushing_

_"Che. I said your too damn slow" Said Kanda. Allen blush. Then finally they arrived just in time. Allen saw a beach a beautiful beach the sun was setting the ocean was sparkling with color orange and red and last the wind was blowing perfectly. Kanda and Allen was on the cliff watching the Beautiful view. It was beautiful. Allen never knew there is a beach in town._

_" I saw this when I'm on the mission. Do you like it?" Said Kanda. Allen look at Kanda and nodd._

_" Thank's for the beautiful view Kanda. Meow" Said Allen smilling with a blush._

_"Che. It was nothing" Said Kanda Then His neck goes right and give another "Che". Allen smile at him and kiss Kanda's cheek. Kanda just Blushed._

_" There! a payment for seeing this romantic view" Said Allen smilling with a blush._

_"Che" Said Kanda covering his blush. Then at Lavi not far from the beach. He saw everything._

_"Heh! That's unfair Yuu-chan but next time I'll be the next one Allen kiss on my cheek or a kiss on my lips" Said Lavi grinning_

_" I'll use my plan tommorow be prepared Tyki and Kanda" Said Lavi grinning_

_**Author's Note: It's not a serious plan. Just wait the upgrade and find out soon! ^_^. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author: Ouch.. I forgot about this story because I wrote new stories when my mind pops hahahah! Sorry about that ^_^U and I lost track about Lavi's plan XD.**

**Disclaimer: You all ready knew~**

**Warning: You already knew my Bad grammar and spelling right?**

_Then at the next morning, Allen woke up at 3 A.M with unknown reason because maybe she was very excited when Kanda shown him a very beautiful romantic view, Allen take her pillow hugging it with a blush on her face._

_'Kanda. Mew.' said Allen in her thought blushing, and then the door knock and Allen snapped off._

_'Huh? it's 3 A.M I know the black order was all asleep, I wonder who wake up early in the morning, Meow.' said Allen in her thought and go to the door and opened it, When she open the door it was Lavi drinking wine and he smell like alcohol._

_"Allen~ *Hiccup* will you be my girl? *Hiccup" said Lavi and fall and kiss Allen accidently, Allen blush crazy._

_'Sweet, He taste like candy' said Lavi's thought and grinned, but after that he fall asleep and slide down to Allen's chest, Allen saw it and blush crazy._

_'"Pervert, meow." said Allen whispering, blushing and push Lavi, but Lavi fall outside the ground, Allen never knew what to do to him since she's a girl, but she can't helped it because she is his friend. Allen carried Lavi and go to his room, when she is finally Lavi's front door she open it and go inside Lavi's room, when she's inside, she go to Lavi's sofa and put there, Allen go to the Lavi's closet and took the blanket and go to Lavi and put the blanket on him, when she finish putting the blanket on top of him, she kiss his forehead._

_"Have a nice dream Lavi, Meow." Said Allen whispering, when she walk and finally touch his doorknob she heard a mumble sound, Allen never knew what he says and continue to walk and left Lavi's room, when Allen left the room. Then at Lavi_

_"I Love you Allen-chan~" said Lavi and go to the other side and began to snored._

**To be continue**

**Author's Note: Waaaah~! I lost track sorry but I know it was really short but can't help it because its 4 A.M and I need to sleep, see yah! ^_^**


End file.
